ABSTRACT The University of Chicago Medicine Comprehensive Cancer Center (UCCCC) is a formal academic unit within the Division of the Biological Sciences (BSD), and the main body within the University to plan, facilitate, and promote research, education, community outreach, and health information services all focused on cancer, as well as cancer-related fundraising. UCCCC Administration is responsible for operationalizing and monitoring these activities. The Associate Director (AD) for Administration, Marcy List, PhD, has the status of Departmental Executive Administrator and attends all BSD-level and University of Chicago Medicine (UCM) Operations meetings, thereby representing the UCCCC interests at the institutional level. Under the leadership of Dr. List, the UCCCC Administrative Core is responsible for oversight and management of activities that support the mission of the Center and the research of its members including, but not limited to, management of Center finances, personnel, grants and contracts, purchasing, and philanthropy; oversight of space utilization; facilitation of recruitment efforts; oversight of Shared Resources; Pilot Project and Team Science Award solicitation, review and funds allocation; coordination of Center meetings and facilitation of Working Groups and inter-and intraprogrammatic interactions; communications with UCCCC members, the lay public, donors and other Cancer Centers; and coordination of strategic planning and evaluation efforts for the Center. The Administrative Core includes: Finances and Human Resources (HR) (Business Manager and 3 FTEs) responsible for management of $8 million in peer-reviewed funding and $13.4 million in philanthropy, and HR issues for 44 UCCCC employees; Information Technology (Director and 5 FTEs) responsible for all informatics and database support for UCCCC administrative groups, the Cancer Clinical Trials Office (CCTO), coordination of UCCCC IT activities with those of the BSD and UCM, and management of the UCCCC website; and Grant Support and General Office Support (3 FTEs) responsible for all non-financial pre- and post-award for multi-investigator grants, and general program development support (e.g., planning and evaluation, membership, recruitment, seminars). Key accomplishments of the Administrative Core over the current grant period include: development of a new membership database, design of a new website, increased collaborations with both internal and external partners, submission of 36 peer-reviewed grants/supplements, significant expansion of our educational and community outreach initiatives, and administrative/implementation of the launch of a large cohort study, Chicago Multiethnic Prevention and Surveillance Study (COMPASS). We have successfully set up clinical trials infrastructure at the UCCCC at Silver Cross Hospital as well as integrating them into our communications and marketing efforts. Over the next grant period, we will build on these efforts to further enhance our informatics infrastructure for both administrative and clinical research both at UCM as well as at new community sites (e.g., Orland Park) and affiliates (Ingalls Hospital).